Forbidden
by ArialGirl
Summary: Hermione's back in Hogwarts finishing her 7th year with Remus as their DADA professor. Both felt something when their eyes met in that incident. What will happen next? Will Remus allow himself to pursue his student who's 20 years younger than him? But wait, someone's causing chaos. And why are they after Remus? Then Hermione? HGRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

A pair of rushing heels were heard echoing through the empty corridor. A certain brunette was making her way back to her dorm quickly. She was in the library, studying for her NEWTS and didn't notice the time.

Hermione was the only one, amongst the Golden Trio, who came back to school, being serious in her studies unlike her two best friends, both of whom haven't even considered coming back. She was now in Ginny's year and with her, she's quite fine with the idea of not having someone to reprimand doing all the school loads earlier.

Ginny wasn't like her brother, Ron, who does his homework the day before it was needed. At least the youngest Weasley had the tendency to work on it a few days before and Hermione appreciated that.

When she was passing by their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she remembered how lucky she got when Remus (she ought to learn to call him Professor now) was the one McGonagall hired for the DADA post.

Only this summer did she petitioned a law, having a post in the Ministry because of her help in the War, that gives equal rights and protection to half-breeds, elves and other magical creatures. And with Kingsley as the Minister after the dreadful war, her petition was signed in only just a few days.

Having this new law made Rem — Professor Lupin so happy with Hermione that he started being her friend instead of being like a responsible adult to them. So when she found out that he took the Headmistress' offer on the available job as the DADA professor, she almost jumped with joy together with Ginny.

Of course, other student's parents were kinda edgy with the idea of having a werewolf as a professor of their children but McGonagall assured them that every month, a few days before and after the full moon, Professor Lupin would be somewhere far-away from the castle in order not harm any students. She also assured them that he would continuously drink the Wolfsbane Potion as prescribed to have his human mind when he transforms. This way, he wouldn't be able to harm someone.

Hermione smiled at the thought, as she passed by the room. She was really happy for him because now, he can live his life normally after the war with Voldemort. No more shabby clothes for him plus at least now, he can afford his own living quarters.

She turned to a corridor and was surprised when she bumped into someone dropping her books together with her.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say as she got up and gathered her books not looking at who it was.

The person who she'd bumped into crouched down with her to help gather her books. "It's alright, though I should say I'm sorry too, Miss Granger."

She looked up only to see her favorite professor smiling down at her. They stood up and Lupin gave her her books.

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't looking." She said, looking guiltily because of being out of bed in the wee hours of the night.

He smiled warmly at her knowing why she was feeling guilty. "Why are you in the corridors at this hour, Hermione? I believe Ron & Harry's not with you anymore." He said, teasing her with all the time Ron, Harry and herself wandered around the castle past the curfew.

"Uhh.. I was at the.. At the.. At the library, Professor. I wasn't aware of the time. I was busy —" She was cut off when Lupin raised his hand to stop her.

"Ah. Yes. You were busy studying. I should have known. And I told you, Hermione, call me Remus when we're not in class." Again, he was smiling warmly at her.

Hermione blushed. "O-okay, Remus." Her heart fluttered slightly when his name came out from her mouth.

Remus grinned at her blushed and said, "Well, I should escort you back to your dorm room. I believe that it's my responsibility if you wouldn't reach your quarters, isn't it?

"Yes, Prof — Remus." She corrected herself, looking at him in the eyes, smiling.

Remus felt something that he shouldn't be feeling when she smiled. What is it, well, he doesn't know yet. He just know that he shouldn't be having those feelings. So instead of replying, he smiled and started to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She followed and wondered what he was thinking. They were half way down the corridor going to the dorm room when they heard something crashed. They looked behind them and saw Peeves being mischievous as ever. They both gulped, both knowing that Peeves shouldn't see them or else..

Remus acted on instinct and grabbed Hermione by the arm and entered the nearest classroom quickly, staying out of the poltergeist sight.

Both listened carefully and heard the faint noises of crashing, meaning Peeves was on his way somewhere. Both breathed in relief, not noticing their position.

Hermione was the first to notice. They were leaning on the door, both faces so close they could almost feel each other's breath. Her heart started to race.

He looked at her. Her eyes has this rich brown color with depths like the ocean's. Her lips small and pink, looking so soft. Wonder how it feels like. He thought leaning down.

Her heart's pounding so fast that she thought he could hear it. She just looked at his eyes and started to lean too. They faces were a centimeter close when the door knob rattled.

Both jumped in surprised and looked at the said object. Only to find out that Remus is the one making it rattle. His hands were shaking.

Blushing out of embarrassment, he stood up straight and composed himself. "S-sorry, Hermione. I think Peeves' gone now." He said, opening the door and getting out of the classroom.

"Yes. I think so too." She said, hiding her blush, holding her books closely to her chest.

The way to the dorm room was kinda awkward. No one even bothered talking. Both of them still thinking what has happened.

"Here you are. Hermione, I'm really sorry about earlier. That — that shouldn't have happened." He said his voice turning into a whisper but she heard it.

Hermione felt sad. She liked what happened but figured, they weren't mutual. "It's.. It's fine, Professor. I'm quite sorry too. Though I kinda liked what happened." She whispered the last sentence faintly to herself expecting him not to hear it and went inside the common room quickly, missing Remus' shocked face.

Remus watched the portrait hole closed. He clearly heard what Hermione whispered. For Merlin's sake, he's a werewolf! And being one has its advantages like having a good sense of hearing. A smile crept slowly on his face. You like that, huh, witch. He thought. He turned around to walk back to his office, thinking of a certain brunette. Now that he's sure that Hermione kinda like him, then he'll have to do something.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up feeling somber. She tried thinking why she was feeling that way when she remembered what happened last night. She groaned and covered her face with her quilt.

"Hermione?" A voice not far from her bed called.

She put her quilt down and turned to look who's calling her. A red-head came to view.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, concerned for her friend. She was preparing to take a bath when she heard Hermione groaned.

"Uh, yeah. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hermione reasoned.

Ginny seemed to bought that though slightly feeling suspicious but decided to drop it since she knew Hermione's not quite the morning person. "Okay. But if you need anything or you just need to talk, you know I'll be here, alright." She said going inside the bathroom.

Hermione just looked at the closed door and sighed. I'll tell her when I'm ready. Not that she needs to ready herself for anything but she didn't want to tell her about what happened when she, herself, isn't sure yet.

Last night, her heart made her feel like she's in love. Pounding and having something flutter in her stomach. She's not sure why she felt that but she thinks Remus' the reason. When she looked at his eyes, she saw how deep it is and was mesmerized by it. She realized that for years, she overlooked him. Only acknowledging him as her former professor when she met him in the Order. But now, she saw him differently. She noticed how lean his muscles are when he took off his cloak. How her eyes raked his body when he does that. Sometimes, he caught her staring but didn't mind it yet she feels so guilty staring that she would look at him only when it is necessary.

No, Hermione. Get a grip. He's your professor and friend. He only thinks of you as a child. She thought scolding herself as she put her face on her hand.

But Hermione thought wrong, she's not a child anymore. She's now a beautiful woman. Her curls now only flows on the end of her hair. Her robes hid how slim her waist is and how her curves fit her perfectly. She's not flat-chested anymore, instead, she'd grown some larger size, much to Remus' appreciation.

He would be an idiot if he didn't notice how beautiful and hot she is. Though calling your student hot is a bit inappropriate but yes, Hermione is hot. During the time when the Weasley clan together with the Order members celebrated Hermione's passed law for equal rights & protection for some of his kind, she was wearing a dress that flows on her thighs showing her legs. His eyes roamed around her body, looking at her from head to toe, appreciating her. Her dress was color red and he couldn't stop thinking, his little red. His control was thinning quickly so he left the Burrow earlier than necessary before he attacked her body with his.

Now, they were in Hogwarts so he have to control himself more. Last night, his control slipped for a few seconds and he almost regretted what he had done. If it weren't for Hermione saying she rather enjoyed it, he would have been in his office for the whole day, scolding himself. But knowing Hermione enjoyed it, he'll make sure to corner her again. The wolf inside him howled in excitement. Dismissing the thought of her as a student only, he had thoughts of her beneath him naked, making her scream his name as he pound & snog her senseless. Merlin, it'll only be a few months before she graduates, making him not her professor anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. Well, this ain't a Fremione fic but instead, it's a Remus-Hermione fic. I know, I know. The pairing's quite odd but I couldn't help myself get so giddy whenever I read fics about them. You know, Remus, the professor and Hermione, the student. A forbidden love story and I'm a sucker for those plus Remus' one of my favorite characters in HP. So, this story just popped out of my head one day and here it is. Tell me what you think? :) That would be helpful since this'll be my first Rated M so, yeah. Please tell me what you think of it, please? Oh, and by the way, I'm looking for a good title that'll go with this but I couldn't come up with any. Your ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Running footsteps were heard in the empty corridors. It was time for class and almost everyone was in their respective classes. All except for one, and you wouldn't believe it but yes, it's our resident know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger.

She was running to class from the library. She forgot that she have her Defense Against the Dark Arts class today because she thought it was Wednesday. Her thoughts were still from last night's event that caused her to be running late.

She got to the classroom. Breathing heavily, she opened the door and the whole class looked at her, even the man in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I've been in the library and.." She trailed off not knowing what to tell. In reality, she really was in the library but she had a hard time studying. Her thoughts were being invaded by a certain man who, was eventually standing in front of the class looking at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I figured. Though, as much as I would like to let it pass but being late a couple of minutes to class because of that is, inexcusable. So if you would, i'd like to talk to you about that after class, Miss Granger." He said and let her sit down, quickly as he continued the lesson.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look and Hermione returned it feeling embarrassed because it was her first time to be late without a valid reason.

The lesson droned on and soon, Hermione found herself gathering her things rather slowly. She took a deep breathe and went to go to her professor's desk as Remus was erasing the writings on the board.

Looking down, she said, "I'm really sorry about that, Professor. I didn't mean it. I just lost track of time and —"

She was cut off when Remus turned to her and said, "Hermione, you've been saying that since last night."

Hermione looked at him, not getting what he meant. "Huh? What, Professor?" She said, blinking at him.

She looked so cute when she's lost. He thought, smiling as he put down the eraser. "You've been saying sorry since last night. You've also been losing track of time in the library these past few days, if I recall correctly." He said as he went to stand in front of her.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, Professor." She stuttered.

"Remus. I told you to call me by my name when we're alone." He breathe as he lean down, their faces a few inches away.

Hermione blinked at him. She was rather confused especially when he was that closed to her. "Remus." She managed to say.

"There, that's so much better, huh." He said running his fingers on her chin, grasping it so she's looking at him.

Hermione couldn't take it. Her heart's beating rapidly that it hurts. She knows they don't have a chance. He just doesn't feel the same way as her.

Remus looked at her eyes and saw hurt. He immediately knew what she was thinking. That was what kept him from doing what he'll do soon but now, he's sure.

Leaning down in one swift move, his lips found her soft ones. It was so soft that he started to caress it with his. He didn't mind if she wasn't responding but once she did, he felt ecstatic. Her hands were on his neck, caressing his hair while his slowly crept its way on her waist and neck pulling her closely to him.

Their kiss was full of passion but soon, it was overpowered with heat. He pushed her to the nearest wall and kissed her hungrily, as if his life depends on it. Her hands roamed around his body, staying on his chest. He growled as he started to undo the buttons of her blouse. She did the same with him, doing it swiftly. Loving the feel of his bare chest, her hands started to go down to his stomach, feeling its flatness. Breaking the kiss, he started to kiss her neck, licking and nipping it.

"Remus.. I want you." Hermione moaned as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. He growled in response turning her on even more. His hands found its way to her stomach going lower to the waistband of her skirt. Slowly, he pulled the zipper and let it fall down. Locking his lips with hers once more, he pulled her blouse away and threw it somewhere in his classroom. Instantly, one of his hands cupped her breast that was still hidden behind her black bra. He groaned appreciatively and started to lean his hips on hers. She moaned as he grounded on her, feeling something hard poke her, making himself known.

Putting her hands on his neck, she kissed her desperately then kneeled down, unbuckling his belt and pulling out his trousers. When he was only wearing his boxers, she started to feel his erection with her hand, rubbing it up and down slowly.

Remus held on the wall. "Merlin, Hermione. You're gonna be the death of me." He growled, pushing her hand more on his cock as he bucked his hips. She decided to end his suffering, she pulled his boxers of and held his cock with her hands. Looking at him, she can see his eyes darken some more as he looked at her. She smirked then dipped her head to lick the head. She pumped her hand up and down, gripping his cock tightly whilst not breaking eye contact with him. Her other hand found its way to his balls, caressing and holding them between her hand. He continued to look at her, his mouth parting, breathing heavily. Then, when he thought nothing feels better than this, he was so wrong. Hermione sucked his cock and put it inside her mouth taking him in fully. He roared at the pleasure she's giving him. Trying to control himself from taking her head and throat fuck her, he clenched his fists against the wall as she dived her mouth back to his cock, her hands twirling his balls.

"Hermione, stop. I'm.. I'm gonna cum." He said begging her to slow down or else he'll shoot his seed on her mouth. Smirking, she continued her ministration on his cock ignoring his plead.

"Fuck." He breathe as he felt himself go near. Pulling her head to his, he crashed his lips and kissed her mouth, hungrily. "Two can play that game." He said grabbing her breasts through her lacy bra, biting her neck, leaving love bites. He swiftly undid her bra letting it fall on her arms as he pinned her against the wall, his erection pressing on her core making her panties' the only barrier between them.

She whimpered when his hands rubbed her nipple, twirling and pinching it. When he leaned down and sucked her hardened nipples, she arched her back making him take her whole breast with his mouth. He growled, his mouth vibrating on her nipples with the sound. His hands slowly went down to her thighs, massaging it, near her center. Just as she thought he was going to where she would love, he grabbed her butt and squeezed it, kneading them with his hands. She moaned when one of his fingers reached her from behind. Finally, he put his hand inside the back of her panties putting his finger in between her butt all the way down to her core. Slowly, he caressed it not touching her clit to tease her.

"Gods, Remus." She managed to gasp as he pulled her panties down, still kissing her. Cold air hit her and she whimpered when he pulled his lips away from her only to moan when he kissed his way to her cheek, jaw, neck and chest while one of his hand kneaded her breast. The other made its way to her clit, lightly rubbing it.

"Remus!" She screamed as he rub the bundle of nerves once more. She put her arms on his neck closing her lips with his to drown her moans. Remus pulled away from her lips and looked at her, her head leaned against the wall, her eyes lidded, mouth parted because of his continuous torture on her clit. He watched her reaction as he put one finger inside her pussy, deeply. Her eyes widen as she moaned his name once more, placing her legs on his waist edging him on, bucking her hips.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned when his thumb stroked her clit as he put another finger inside her, pumping in and out of her wet pussy fast. He thrust his fingers deeply inside her while the heel of his palm nudged her clit. She closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of his fingers inside her.

"Open." He growled and she followed. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her intently. She was sure lust and desire filled her eyes as he continues to finger fuck her. He thrusts faster, harder, with much force as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me." He said, his eyes glowing slightly amber. "Come for me, witch." His voice, sounding deeper than usual as he pump his fingers inside her while inserting the third. "Come for me. Feel my fingers as I pump them inside your tight pussy." He said leaning his head near her, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"REMUSSSS!" She screamed, her orgasm so intense that it shook her body. Breathing heavily, she felt his finger pinched her clit and she squirmed tightening her hold on his neck. His fingers left her pussy as he held his cock right on her entrance.

"You're mine now, Hermione. Mine." He growled possessively and thrust inside her in one move. Hermione moaned loudly when she was filled with his cock. She bucked her hips to feel the friction inside her. He rocked her up and down his cock as he thrust himself to her, his cock pumping in and out of her wet pussy.

"You.." He whispered to her ear when he eased out of her. "Are.." He continued as he thrust inside her hard, reaching her g-spot. "So.." He groaned, loving the feel of her walls on his cock. "Tight." He grunted, putting her nipples inside his mouth, sucking and biting. "Fuck." He thrust deeper.

"So hot." She whispered on his ear as he nibbled her earlobe. "Remus fucking.." She moaned when he hit a good spot. "His student inside his classroom." She said and screamed his name when he rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust and pound her pussy. Her walls surrounded his cock tightly. He was nearing his release too. Thrusting faster and harder, he bit her shoulder, pinched her nipple and rubbed her clit sensuously as he devoured her mouth, their tongues fighting each other. Hermione screamed his name and Remus howled as both of them fill each other at the same time.

Remus sat them down on the floor, with his cock still inside her. She was on top of him straddling his legs beneath her. He looked at Hermione, her chest heaving, her face flushed, her hair in disarray and her lips swollen from their torrid kissing.

"That was.. The best shag ever." He said breathlessly. Cupping her face with his hands, looking at her intently.

She smiled. "Yes. That was the best-est." Grinning, she kissed him on the lips and leaned her head on the crook of his neck.

Remus laughed at her choice of vocabulary. "I believe there's no such thing as the 'best-est', Miss Granger." He grinned at her when she whipped her head back to face him.

"Of course there isn't, Professor. I only invented it now after we've had that shag. Merlin that was so mind-blowing."

"I agree." He said kissing her passionately. "Now, I want to discuss about us when we're both fully clothed."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to. I like the feel of your cock inside me." She whispered, seductively as she bucked her hips against him, feeling his cock harden again.

"Then I have no choice but to fuck you again." He growled. His eyes darkening with desire.

She moaned loving the sensation his cock's giving inside her. Cupping her breast, he began to knead them roughly and pulled himself up, walking towards his desk. Letting her on top of it with his cock still inside her, he asked "Do you know one of my fantasies involving you is happening now?" as he continued pounding inside her.

"Why, professor." She breathed. "You fantasized yourself.." She said propping her elbows on the desk. "Fucking me on you table." She moaned when he hit her g-spot again. He leaned down and closed his lips on her nipples, pulling them with his teeth. Rubbing her clit with his hands, he felt her walls tighten and found himself pouring his seed inside her.

Remus pulled himself out of her and gathered her clothes up, tossing them beside her on the table. "Come on. Let's go get dressed then we can talk."

Still breathing unevenly, she started to dress up and muttered a cleaning spell on herself. Putting her hair in a ponytail, she watched him get dressed. I can't believe that this man god fucked me. She thought, smiling.

He turned around, clothed, and motioned for her to get inside his sitting room just a few steps away from his classroom. They sat on the couch side by side.

"So." She started not liking the awkward silence passing with them.

"Look, Hermione. I'd lied to myself if I told you I didn't fully enjoyed that shag." He stated looking at her intently.

She grinned and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I did too. I rather enjoyed it very much." She winked at him.

He smiled. "This something between us would have to remain a secret."

"I know, Remus. I'm aware of that. I'm aware of the risks and how we should be secretive about us. I could be expelled while you could lose your job and I don't want that happening to you. You've worked hard for this."

"I don't want you to get expelled too, you know. You're only a few months away from graduation so I don't want you throwing it away for a lone wolf like me."

She looked at him. He still thinks so lowly of himself. She thought. "Don't think of yourself like that, Remus Lupin. You've more than proved yourself that you're very different from the others of your kind." She smiled and kissed him again.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What did I do to deserve you?"

She giggled. "Just be your handsome, witty, bookish, and very very hot self."

Remus raised a brow. "Handsome and hot? That's flattering especially coming from someone like you: smart, witty, the brightest witch of the generation who's fucking sexy and hot." He winked as he kissed her neck.

She moaned. "Remus, if we're done talking, I would like to have dinner now, please. Because if you do that, I'll never get out of this room."

He chuckled but stopped kissing her neck. "Come on. I believe Ginny will be looking for you."

* * *

What do you think? Anything unclear to you? Tell me, please. :) Sorry if it's not that good 'cause it's my first time to write something in this rating. Also, thank for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know JK Rowling right? So you know Harry Potter's hers.

* * *

Wednesday morning came peacefully. Hermione got up to prepare for her class.

Wednesday. Saturday's the full moon. She thought when she went to go down to the Common Room and met Ginny so they can walk to the Great hall together for breakfast.

She was thinking about her boyfriend and didn't notice Ginny getting her attention. "Hermione! Earth to Hermione?"

"Huh, what?" She said dumbly.

Ginny sighed and repeated herself. "I said, what are your plans for Saturday? You know, Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh. I don't know. I think I need to study some more. NEWTS' just around the corner." She stated as in it's the obvious thing to do, but she has something on her mind.

"Really Hermione. NEWTS' still a few months away. Why study now when we still have lots of time? Well anyway, the twins invited us for the grand opening of their shop at Hogsmeade. They've bought Zonko's and is now setting their shop there." Ginny said as she sat herself down immediately when they got to the Great Hall.

"They've bought Zonko's? That's wonderful, Gin. Sure, I'll come with you." She was so happy for the twins. After the war, they almost lost Fred but good thing Percy saved him, only to sacrifice himself instead of his younger brother. To cope up with the lost, the twins made sure to bring life to their family. Pranks flying here and there everytime, even when they're not around. She's so proud of them.

Munching down her breakfast, she looked at the Head table and saw the man she's been looking for. He was talking to Professor Sprout, laughing as she told him something funny.

Sensing someone eyeing him, he looked at the tables and saw Hermione looking up at him. He gave her a wink and went back to talking with the Herbology professor.

Hermione blushed and that didn't get unnoticed by her red-head friend. She eyed her. "Why are you blushing?" She whispered.

"W-what? Oh it's nothing." She lied.

"It can't be nothing, Hermione. You're a bad liar."

"Fine. Can we not talk about it now? I mean, there's a lot of people here." Hermione pleaded her friend.

"Later. Before class starts." Ginny promised and Hermione just sighed.

* * *

"Now, spill." Ginny said. They were back at the girl's dormitory to pick up their things for class.

Hermione looked around, held her wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. Satisfied, she said, "Remus and I are dating."

Hermione wished she had a camera right at that moment because Ginny's reaction was priceless! Her mouth shaped like perfect 'O' and her eyes were like saucers. "Like when did that exactly happen?" She said as she sat next to her on Hermione's bed.

"Uh, yesterday. When he talked to me after class. He scolded me for being late and after that.. Well. You, know." Hermione blushed remembering what they did.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! You shag a professor!" She laughed at Hermione's red face.

Hermione said nothing but instead, blushed deeper. Good thing she silenced the room or else someone might eavesdropped on them.

After getting over her laugh, Ginny said, "Well. At least you've both done something, you know." She smiled at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, confused.

"You two have been giving each other the look when we got here. I'm not surprised that you decided to date." Ginny said as a matter of fact.

"I didn't notice. I mean, these past few days I just see him as our professor and a member of the Order. I always admire him especially after all that's happened to him. You know, with Tonks dying."

"Now I'm glad you're finally dating. He didn't give you a hard time, did he? Like the usual crap: he doesn't deserve someone, he's poor, he's too old, etc."

"No. But I think he still pities himself. He got over some of his issues because of the law so he doesn't think of himself as poor now. But he still swallows in self-pity somewhere deep down."

"Well, it's up to you to not let him pity himself." She tapped Hermione's shoulder and stood up. "I'm glad you told me. I'm really happy for you, Hermione, but I think we're gonna be late for class." She said noticing the time.

"Merlin. Of course, we still have classes!" Hermione panicked and ran outside the common room with Ginny laughing behind her.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione got free period because the professor went to some important meeting so she decided to go to the library for some studying.

She was browsing through some books on the restricted section, since most of their exams were about them, when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her and a hot breath on her neck.

"You look beautiful." Remus said as Hermione relaxed, knowing her boyfriend's voice. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" She inquired wondering why he's here.

"No. I've got free period until the afternoon." He said biting her neck.

Hermione moaned. Feeling Remus' hand go inside her blouse going up to her breast. "Remus, not here. Someone might see." She tried to stop her moan when she squeezed her right breast.

"Only a few people are here. This is a secluded section, love." He whispered on her ear, nibbling it.

She clutched the book she reaching for in front when his other hand traveled down her stomach. "Remus." She whispered as she rubbed her backside on his front.

He groaned. Grabbing his wand, he cast a silencing charm and an anti-disturbing spell around the area. "Now, no one will bother us." He said putting back his hand on her flat stomach, lowering it and putting it inside the waistband of her skirt, traveling down to her panties. "You're wet, love." He growled, loving the feel on her wetness against her panties. She gasped when he hit her clit.

"Who wouldn't be? My boyfriend's feeling me inside the library where anyone might walk by on us." Hermione said as she bit her lip to suppressed a moan.

"I'm not just feeling my girlfriend, I plan on fucking her here." Remus said, huskily.

She gasped when he reached out behind her panties and touched her flesh. His dirty words made her wet even more while he continued to rub her clit. "Then fuck her. Now."

Remus growled and inserted one of his fingers inside her. "You make me so horny." He said, kneading her breast roughly. Slipping in another finger, he fastened his speed making her moan so loud.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Remus stopped but didn't pull his hands back while Hermione tried to get him out of her uniform. The footsteps were growing louder yet he didn't bulge. "Remus, get your hands out of me." She said, hurriedly. Frightened that someone might see him so close to her.

The one kneading her breast moved and Remus reached for his wand casting a charm on them while continuing to finger his girlfriend. She gasped not hearing him mutter the spell. She tried to pull his hands away from her panties but he was much stronger. The footsteps neared them but stopped on the other side of the shelves they were at.

"Remus, come on. We're gonna be seen." Hermione said keeping his hands away from her.

"No, love. We're not. They're on the other side." He replied sniffing around, and smirked. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Plus, I can smell that you like this. You're aroused by the idea of someone seeing us like this. Me, fingering your hot and wet pussy."

She blushed. She didn't notice she liked the thrill of getting caught in action. He reached for her breasts and pinched her nipple making her moan quite loudly.

"Quiet, love. You don't want someone to see us, do you?" Remus asked while he nibbled her neck.

"Then stop making me moan so loud. You keep on fucking me with your fingers." She breathed whispering quietly. The rustling of books on the other shelf thrilled her more. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his neck while grounding her backside on his front, feeling his erection. He growled appreciatively and inserted a third finger, his thumb continuously rubbing her clit. "Ugh, Remus. I'm gonna come." Hearing this, he quickened his pace even more resulting to Hermione screaming his name forgetting about the intruder. "Oh my gods, Remus!"

"Come on, love. Come on my fingers. Let me know how much you want them." He said, his voice sounding deeper. He felt her walls tighten on his fingers making it hard for him to move quickly. "Fuck you're pussy's getting tight." Still rubbing her clit while pinching her nipples. She just realized her bra's hanging on her arms.

Not minding if someone might see them, Hermione held his face and kissed him roughly, making him growl louder allowing his wolf side to slightly take over. She gasped when he ravished her with his mouth and hands. Finally reaching her climax, she grabbed his hair and screamed inside his mouth.

Hermione breathed hard as she tried to slowed her heartbeat down. Remus couldn't take it anymore. He removed his trousers swiftly, turned her, and pushed her back on the shelves. "Now, to fuck my hot girlfriend.." He said as he put both of her legs on his waist. He quickly went inside her in one move.

Not yet fully recovered from her climax, she was surprised when his cock entered her. She leaned onto the shelves and let Remus fuck her. Her tits were bouncing with each thrust of her boyfriend. Remus, having seen her bouncing breasts, grabbed both of them and knead them roughly, making her moan loudly. "Remus!" Hermione moaned.

Both seemingly forgotten the person behind the shelf as they continued their passionate love-making.

"I can't believe.." He started saying as he continued to thrust inside her. "I'm abusing.." Another thrust. "The use of the library." He thrust deeper into her core.

Hermione could only moan louder in reply. Feeling her nearing her climax, Remus reached for her clit and started to rub it sensually to help her with her release. Hermione moaned, "Remus, I'm-I'm gonna come."

Instead of replying, Remus eased in and out of her pussy faster, nearing his release too. "Come with me." He said as he quickened his fingers whilst rubbing her clit. He banged her against the bookshelf and continued to rub her as he kissed her to quiet her moans. Feeling her tightened, he pinched her bundle and that became her undoing. Her pussy was milking his cock making him come inside her at the same time.

He was still inside her when the intruder showed himself. He was a Ravenclaw student in Hermione's year. Hermione was shocked and couldn't think of an excuse to make. Well, not that there's an excuse with her boyfriend still inside her. Remus sensed her nervousness and decided to ease it saying, "Don't worry, love. I casted a Disillusionment and Silencing Charm. He can't see nor hear us."

She looked at Remus questioningly but smirked after a moment. "So, I can do this.." She said as she held herself up and down his cock.

Remus growled, not minding the student near them, and fucked his girlfriend once more.

* * *

Before going for another round, the student left. The two lovebirds caught their breaths feeling so exhausted. Remus still on her, eased his cock out and put his trousers on. Reaching for his girlfriend, he helped her put back her panties on and fixed her blouse. They looked into each other's eyes.

Remus, feeling like he could stay there and look at her forever, said, "I love you, Hermione."

She gasped but recovered quickly and smiled at him. She reached up and kissed him passionately. After a minute, Remus thought she wasn't going to answer, pulled back. "I love you too, Remus." Hermione said, sensing her boyfriend's anxiety.

Remus' eyes widened. He smiled widely and kissed her again. They continued their lip locking session until the disturbing bell rang.

Now it was Hermione's turn to have saucer-like eyes. "Oh no! I'm late!" She said as she gathered her things.

Remus stood there laughing at her. She was about to turn and run to her classes but ran back and kissed him once more. He stood still, shocked.

She laughed and waved goodbye. "I love you, Professor RJ Lupin." She winked and ran off.

Slowly, he registered what she said. He grumbled loudly. "She called me 'professor'." He complained and heard her laughed again from a distance but smiled and touched his lips. Oh man, he's whipped.

* * *

_A/N:_ I'm still living in a Fred's-not-dead-universe (and always will) so I killed Percy instead. Sorry, Percy Weasley fans. Also, Tonks died here to make Remus free. Remus didn't reciprocated her feelings so Teddy hadn't been born. Any questions? Feel free to ask. :)

Mischief Managed,

Ria


End file.
